roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
Misschief the Cat
"Bonjour!"~Misschief greeting her opponent before launching an attack. Anna Dominica, (aka Misschief), is a Mobian feline from Mercia in Jaredthefox92's Dimensional Wars continuity.She is a powerful and skilled witch and acrobat who is a master at hexing, debuffing, and overall is a support type character in the series. However, Anna is also a literal cat burglary and uses his vexing magic and swift agility to preform all sorts of crimes. Her family, the Dominiques, are century old rivals to the Bradanskas. Thus, Anna is naturally at odds with characters like Amanda, Scylla, and Grief. Main Information: Name: '''Anna Dominica '''Nickname: Misschief (her villain name.) Species: '''Meta-Mobian cat '''Age: '''30 (physically), yet she is semi-immortal due to witchcraft. '''Residence: '''Mercia (France in Jaredthefox92's, stories along with the UK.) ''Occupation'':' Thief, super-criminal, mercenary, art collector. '''Position: '''Loner '''Ethnicity:' Fictitious French Character Type: Support/ Black Mage Abilities: Misschief's powers mostly rely upon magic and curses.It is quite possible that the Dominiques family bloodline allows for a mixture of psychic powers to react to magic in a means to control it like her rival, Amanda, yet whether she's genetically a latent psychic, or not remains a mystery. Anna is however a powerful witch, and thus she knows all forms of witchcraft. However, more specific abilities include: Feline reflexes/ catlike reflexes Being naturally feline, Misschief is known to possess natural Mobian feline agility and can even leap from rooftop to rooftop from tall buildings with ease. Probability Manipulation Misschief's main power is the ability to alter the probability and overall fortune of someone else with a hex. This comes in two forms, long term cursing and short term directed vexing that she must direct at an opponent. Enchanted rapier conjuring When pitted into melee situations, Misschief can summon an enchanted family heirloom that she may wield in battle. This ability to pull a rapier sword out of her sleeve helps with her swift and agile fighting style. Ground Hexing Misschief can cast larger ritualistic like hexes on the ground around her cursing other foes who cross the terrain. Personality: Anna is very snooty, self-righteous, and prideful of her families history. She is known to relish in every attempt to prove this, especially in the company of Bradanskas.Mischief is also not above preforming crime to get what she desires, however she is outright against murder and harming innocents. In fact, Anna was appalled to her her rival Amanda had lead an invasion into Efrika by Greater Spagonian forces and thus she had decide to aid the rebels of the Moebian Liberation Front.She is a lady of class, often remarking or commenting on how her culture is superior to others. While she isn't above being employed for mercenary work or committing cat burglary, she is innately a coward once she realize the odds are not of her favor in an rather ironic sense. She is as opportunistic as one could get, yet her powers basically revolve around manipulating opportunity itself. To this end she usually will not go the extra mile to ruin someone's life and mostly her encounters with others can go from a friendly rivalry to at worst a challenge for her own personal gain. Trivia: *Misschief is inspired by Jinx from Teen Titans, (the first animates series.) *Stereotypicaly, Misschief hates anyone Spagonia/ Italian due to petty cultural differences. Thus she is often at odds with Amanda Bradanska. *It is believed Anna may have children or a divorce, but this is unknown. *One thing she won't do, smoke. *Misschief is much akin to Antonie in that she is a French archetype character from a believed to be English setting in the Sonic universe. However, in Jaredthefox92's Dimensional Wars lore Mercia is both France and the UK with just more territory. Thus they're Normans *Misschief is often refereed to as "bon-bon" by Jared. This is due to the fact bon means 'good' in French. *She is also used by Jared for Franceball Polandball jokes and "hon hon hon" memes. *Misschief is very snotty as is her stereotype. Thus she relishes in making fun of the 'inferior' cultures of others around her, if applicable. *Her villain name is a pun for "mischief'" and the term for a woman who's unknown to be married, not in the military, and doesn't have a professional title. Her battle theme song: (Instrumental) Category:Anti-villains Category:Villains